


I'm Incomplete Without You.

by whenwordsmakesense



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, He realises he misses Stiles, M/M, One Year Later, Stiles Stilinski is 18 at the start, Stiles Stilinski is broken, Stiles figures out Derek means much more than a frenemy to him, by natural causes, that Stiles means more to him than he's let himself beleive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwordsmakesense/pseuds/whenwordsmakesense
Summary: A one-shot, where Canon Teen Wolf post S3 finale never happens. That is no Kate, but Derek still leaves. And then he comes back, a year later, and Stiles and him meet again.I haven't tagged MCD because this is them dying peacefully, in old age. Stiles is 101 and Derek is 107. (Derek is a werewolf, and Stiles is just a tough human with a bright Spark inside him).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I'm Incomplete Without You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I just wrote this on a whim, and then I saw the number of words, and I was like this is perfect as is. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out! Also, just to be clear, this is a one-shot.

Stiles pushes Derek back into the broken wall of the loft, his lips bruising with the intensity of need and want and teeth, Derek's hand running over his body like fire spreading through him, whole and pure, rinsing him of every bad thought, every bad touch before this single moment in his life. Stiles' hands are tracing patterns on Derek's hips, and then he's moaning because holy shit, Derek's tongue is magic, beautiful and sexy magic, making him speechless. 

“Like that,” Derek breathes into his hear, the smug satisfaction clear in his voice. Stiles tugs Derek's hair, hard, and pushes his lips against Derek's again, making it clear he doesn't want him straying again. Neck is for later. Right now, lips. “Bossy,” 

“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Stiles orders, and Derek's eyes flash electric blue, fangs dropping down in a loss of control Stiles has barely seen from the born wolf. Then Stiles is being shoved back, right into the bed that's conveniently sitting in the middle of the deserted loft -- Stiles pushes down the hurt that flashes through his haze of Derek and sex, completely aware for how long Derek had been gone -- and clothes are flying, away and away, and Stiles is in control, and it's the best feeling in the world. Well, maybe second best, because Derek taking him as beautifully as he is right now is forever going to be the first.

Derek lets Stiles fuck him, as thoroughly as he wants, and Stiles cries as he comes, Derek soon after, his growls making Stiles shiver. Not with fear, but with an overwhelming sense of completeness. It's as if something has clicked into place, something has unlocked in him. 

He's happy, truly, genuinely happy for the first time since the Nogitsune took over him. 

“I missed you,” Stiles whispers, unrepentant of his vulnerability. But he still closes his eyes, afraid of Derek's reaction. 

Derek caresses his face, his ass clenching against Stiles' now soft dick, and Stiles pushes himself off of him. Derek's hand follow his face, as does his lips, kissing him lightly. Stiles opens his eyes. 

“I did too,” Derek says. He's crying, and Stiles sobs harder at the sight. “Stiles. I am never leaving again, never. I promise this to you. I'll never leave your side for as long as you live.” 

They stay like that. 

They stay like that, together, always together, until Stiles' very last breaths. When all of this had begun, when Derek had first come into his life, it was luck that Stiles had lived to see yet another day. But after that night, the night Derek had come back after a whole year proceeding the The Shit Year, and he'd promised that promise to Stiles, it wasn't luck that kept them alive. It was their love, them together, their strength that kept them and the remaining pack together. 

And when Derek does leave, it's after Stiles takes his last breath, sleeping soundly on his bed beside his husband, his 101 year old body finally parting with his soul. Stiles waits for Derek to follow him, and Derek comes easily, just a second after him. And when they face the light, when they cross it, it's to find themselves in front of a house that neither can ever forget. 

It's to see the people who they'd lost standing there, welcoming smiles on all their faces. 

Even Allison. Erica. Boyd. 

His mom. His dad. Melissa. Scott. 

Derek's whole family. Even Peter, because he finally died and stayed dead the last time around. 

Once Stiles had been broken, broken beyond repair. But here, right here, are every single piece he'd ever need to be whole. Fixed. 

And the most important of the pieces is right beside him. 

“I love you,” Derek says. 

“I'll always love you,” Stiles says back. 

And he will. In all his lives, he'll only ever love Derek Hale. Because Derek is the piece he will always be incomplete without. 


End file.
